More Than Words Can Say
by Scifan
Summary: Just a small ficlet. John gets news that he has to leave Atlantis and needs to tell Teyla.


More Than Words Can Say:

News about SGC wanting me to return to Earth was spreading around Atlantis fast. I had to tell Teyla. She was away visiting her people and I wanted to make sure I told her the news before anyone else does. We've know each other way too long for me to let that happen.

I go to Woolsey's office and ask him if I can go to New Athos so I can go see Teyla.

"I'm sorry Colonel Sheppard, but she has already returned. I'd say it was no more than a half an hour ago."

"Thanks!" I bluntly say before preparing to rush out of his room.

"Colonel," Woolsey begins. Quickly, I stop and look at him. "She looks upset. I'm not sure if Sergeant Mehra has informed her of your latest news."

"Um, speaking of that…." I hesitantly begin.

"Yes Colonel, I'm still trying to suggest that you remain here. I believe we both know that it is more the IOA then SGC that want you out of Atlantis," Woolsey pauses. "They will do anything to see that I fail here."

Unsure of what to say, especially about his last comment, I try to politely reply. "Thanks, Mr. Woolsey and I'm sure that General Landry and O'Neill will convince them otherwise."

I can see that Woolsey is still deep in his own thoughts and I quickly slip away in search of Teyla.

It's not long before I run into Ronon and Rodney; the two of them have become more awkward around me since I told them the news about an hour ago. I can see the sadness in both of them, but more so for Ronon. I decide to push my desire to say something to encourage them and ask if they've seen Teyla.

Ronon sighs, "Yeah, I saw her not too long ago. She's really upset."

I can feel my heart sink, "She knows? Who told her?"

"I'm not sure if she knows about you yet, but she is upset with Kanaan," Ronon answers in a soft, but deep voice.

As I turn my gaze towards Rodney, I can see that he has a frown on his face and looks nervous.

"Rod….ney, did you tell her?"

"No! _**I**_didn't!" My scowling look makes him more nervous. "Jennifer did by accident! She thought that was why Teyla was upset, but then she found out that Kanaan accused her of having feelings for you…."

"_What_, Kanaan said that?" I know now that I definitely have to find her.

----------

I try to contact her on her radio, but she doesn't respond and I'm running out of ideas of where she can be. I know that there is a balcony that Woolsey is fond of; because of its seclusion… it's the last place I can think of.

I rush to that area with a desperate need to find her. I can see a figure leaning against its railing and as I get closer I can see it's her. Slowly, I approach her and when I am about to reach out to touch her shoulder she turns around.

Her eyes express her deep sadness and without any wavering thoughts she throws her arms around me and buries her face in my chest.

At first I'm surprised, but not because she embraces me. It's because my feelings of awkwardness isn't there this time. It feels so comfortable, so right. Any tension that was once between us is no longer there.

As I hold her tighter and begin to caress her hair I can hear a small content sigh escape from her. She pulls away slightly to look up at me and without any words being said, I know that her lips are longing for mine.

Her lips are sweet with a hint of saltiness from where her tears fell upon. It is gentle and loving, but still passionate. The only thing that has us stop is the feeling of prying eyes.

We both look and see Kanaan walking away. His suspicion are now confirmed, there is no more lingering doubts about Teyla or my feelings.

I reach down and cup the side of her face; she closes her eyes and nestles into my hand. I resist every part of my being to say anything that might end this special moment, but the buzzing of Woolsey's voice in his ear prevents him from doing so.

Sighing, I reach up to my comm., "Yes, Mr. Woolsey.... Really? Please, tell General O'Neill that I love him… No… not really, but please tell him I said thank you. Yes sir. She's with me right now. Thank you again, sir."

Teyla can see by my smile that it is wonderful news, "You are not leaving?"

"Nope, General O'Neill was able to convince the IOA to have me stay, but says that it's another favor I owe him."

Teyla giggles and reaches for my hand, "I think we should tell Ronon and Rodney."

"You mean about me staying or about us?"

She smiles bright and lovingly, "Both."

The End


End file.
